The invention relates to a parallelipipedic cabinet for housing, electrical switchgear, comprising a metal back plate having two side faces are folded forward into a bracket, an H-shaped frame with profiled transverse rails for fixing the switchgear and uprights on which the rails are fixed, these uprights being themselves fixed to the back plate, an enclosure in the form of a rectangular frame of the same size as the back plate and secured by screws to the back plate to surround the frame, a front plate blanking off the front face of the enclosure opposite the back plate of the cabinet, the front plate having an aperture for the front part of the switchgear with the operating handle to pass through and at least one blanking plate inserted between the enclosure and back plate to blank off the top and/or bottom panel of the cabinet.
The use of standard electrical cabinets is more and more frequent, and it is important to facilitate fixing of the cabinet and fitting of the switchgear inside the cabinet with its connections to the incoming and outgoing cables. In monoblock cabinets, it is difficult to run the cables inside the cabinet and connect them to the terminals which are difficult to access. State-of-the-art cabinets comprise a back plate supporting rails onto which the switchgear is clipped so that the switchgear can be fitted and the cables connected before a cover is fitted to the assembly. This fitting can be hindered by badly fitted or secured cables, and positioning of the cover gives rise to serious problems.
The object of the invention is to achieve an electrical switchgear cabinet which makes the fitter's job easier while preserving standardization and low manufacturing costs.